


The Beat Up Human And The Alley Cat

by BatsuGames



Series: BatsuGames General Undertale One Shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Death, F/M, Gen, Hate Sex, High LV, Lawyerpants - Freeform, Masochism, Mating, Oneshot, Pain, Racism, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy thought that this might possibly be the worst time of her life.</p><p>Burgerpants damns his Monster Compassion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat Up Human And The Alley Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Had an angsty thing on my mind to do. 
> 
> Came up with this. 
> 
> Love it, hate it, doesn't matter. 
> 
> It's rough and ready for you. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ivy thought that this might possibly be the worst time of her life.

 

She blinked her eyes open, quickly realising one eye wouldn’t open fully and the other was half opening and every inch of her body ached so damn bad she wondered if she’d be able to move up. A delirious grin at the feelings of pain encompassed her and she shifted, sprigs of pain lancing through her ribs and face. She shuddered at the feel of it, relieved at the ability to. But it wasn’t the worst she’d ever had. Debilitating pain was something she’d been used to before… She laughed to herself, humourless.

 

“The hell?”

 

Her blue eyes looked over to see this cat monster, all shimmering copper-ginger fur and narrowed golden eyes and swishing tail. Oh yeah, monsters. They’d come out the woodwork six years ago. A twinge of something irritated and raw juddered in her gut, growling and tense.

 

Motherfuckers.

 

The Scot noted his uniform, realising it as that monster restaurant next to the one she worked in, a bakery. In fact, they were between the two shops right now. He looked stressed and had an unlit ciggie held between his clawed paw fingers, staring at her, apathetic, though there was a little pulled expression on his face she couldn’t describe. Whatever. Ivy wasn’t in the mood. She sat up, hand automatically going to her injured side before dropping it with a sigh, allowing herself the painful hiss and the sucking in of air that made a growling animalistic sound echo from her throat in the alleyway.

 

_Marcus did that sound when-_

 

She jerked, snapping herself away from it and relishing in the pain once more.

 

Gods, she could _feel_ the ache so easily.

 

_Delectable._

 

“Need anything, little buddy?”

 

“From you? Nah.” Ivy replied monotonously, shaky legs helping her stand up. She shoved a hand into her hoodie, taking out a box of cigarettes of her own and her hand automatically took out the lighter and lit it up. She absently tossed the lighter over when his hand reached out for it as she offered it. A snap of her wrist and she caught it when he flung it back and shoved it back in the orange fabric, dragging on the nicotine she hated to love. She hummed out her like of it and was then quiet, shifting about ever so slightly to keep feeling pain.

 

“The hell are you damaging yourself like that? Here.”

 

Ivy stared at the piece of hard boiled candy and then turned away, not ready to give up her pain hit just yet.

 

“It ain’t gonna poison you. Opposite in fact, buddy.”

 

Not willing to turn it down – monster candy was rather kept close to monster hands – she took it and stared at the red sweet treat the size of a penny. It seemed like any other bit of sweetie out there, wrapped in clear thin plastic. She doubted it would do much to heal, but still… Her eyes looked up at him, admiring him blankly. She found him attractive enough, for a cat guy. She’d never been a pet sort of person, her family never having time, but she’d always liked animals.

 

She looked back down at it when his tail flicked in agitation. “Eh.” She was on her feet but only just about able to move, which would hinder her job. A twist of the fingers and she plucked it from the wrapper and put it in her mouth, letting the smooth cherry flavours wash over her tongue and lathe down her throat soothingly. What she guessed was magic flared out and calmed her wounds from the vicious throbbing. Nice. “Thanks, kitty. This is… a good magic experience.”

 

He snorted, sucking on his cig. “S’pposed t’be.” He mumbled around it, puffing on it and draining it quick.

 

Ivy had let hers simply hang from her lips, barely pulling breathes in. Smoking was still relatively new to her. She didn’t want the rest of hers. Smoking brought _niceness_ into her she didn’t deserve or want. She heard him curse as he went for another, but her phone beeped its alarm to go to work she’d set yesterday afternoon, knowing she’d end up prowling the streets for a fight. A beating, actually. Nothing around here was good enough to fight her so she got her kicks in the only other way possible.

 

She watched the disgusting cat monster mutter something and chuck the empty cigarette box away to the trash dump down the way.

 

Noting it would not get there, she kicked a random empty tin can into it, sending both into the bin. She stepped forward, taking her cigarette out her mouth, taking one last tiny puff and then when he turned to her with widened eyes and a somewhat slack jaw from awe of her magnificent kick, she stuck it in his mouth.

 

A moment spent all up in his space just enough to bug him… and she simply walked away.

 

BP watched her go, blinking and something feline in him tapped at his brain.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next time Ivy met him was the next day in the alley, still beat up.

 

“The beat up human.”

 

“The alley cat.”

 

He snorted at that, amused and annoyed at the same time as she grinned at him mockingly. “Cute.”

 

“I am, yes. By both meanings of the word you intended and you know it.” She waggled her brows, humming at the pain even as her body flinched at it. “Ahhh…”

 

“You’re a fuckin’ weirdo liking that.”

 

Ivy didn’t know why, but she explained herself wryly, “The only feelings I can get are external.” Then she yawned, taking out her carton and lighter, sitting on the dumpster with one knee bent and the other dangling off it as she leant against the brick wall. Her skirt fell up her thighs but that was the least of her concerns considering the bruising going up they were more alarming than her black panties barely on show. She lit it up and looked over at the cat guy that was now crouched down a little ways to her left. As per usual it seemed.

 

“Right.” Doubt was there.

 

Again, that feline urge in him clicked at his head at the sight of her.

 

“Honey, I could watch you get dusted before me and not feel a thing.”

 

BP snorted. “Aren’t you morally upright?”

 

Ivy chuckled humourlessly, eyes dark. “I have been, before. Didn’t help me.” She looked down at the cigarette, sucking it in one breathe and watching it burn out, letting the synthetic feeling of calmness flush over her and making her light headed. She spat out the butt into the bin she was on and breathed it out through her nose, the plumes of smoke lashing out and rising up swiftly.

 

“Got your hopes slashed, huh? People fuckin’ suck.” He muttered. Some people just didn’t get the hatred he had for Mettaton. The promise between families dashed by the pop stars selfish move, shoving him to a menial position instead of an assistant, an apprentice to his acting, like he’d promised. That each day sucked out that little bit more hope, that little bit of ambition, that little bit of self-worth sinking. That he’d begun to _fear_ Mettaton when he came around, scolding, belittling and pushing and pulling him to do whatever he fancied, whatever the time of day.

 

Usually when he’d begun trying to pull confidence in himself to leave.

 

He’d been trained into subservience and loathed it.

 

Wanted the robot monster to keel over and dust.

 

Wouldn’t happen.

 

Metal eroded.

 

Fucker.

 

“People suck _so fuckin’ much._ ”

 

Ivy had heard his words, feeling what must be the last dregs of smoke in her jumble awkwardly as she coughed. “Something like that, cat.”

 

“You work there?”

 

“Yeah. Need the money to live, I guess.” Live. Was it worth it now? Blankness clouded her mind all the time, no matter the decision. No commands were snapped off into her ears or loud barks of laughter. No sounds of sneaky children giggling in her periphery. No sighs of exasperation or chuckles of knowing. No humming, low and deep and relaxing. No murmurs and chatting and excitement of new forms to be learnt.

 

Her teeth grit, her jaw clenched.

 

Burgerpants watched her heart flood in anger, the bright orange both pulsating powerfully and utterly fearsome in its power.

 

Her fur stood on end from the sheer overload of power that felt next to godly.

 

‘ _Someone has unlocked her magic._ ’

 

Then it went away in a flash, as if never there as she got herself back under control.

 

“I got work to go back to. This was just a fag break.”

 

She hopped off the bin, raised a hand in farewell and left.

 

BP went back into his workplace seconds later, looking around as fellow monsters showed no sign of fear or being bothered at all by the scary human magic that had just pounded terror through his body.

 

_How the hell did no other monster feel that?!_

 

 

\---

 

 

BP didn’t see her for two cautious weeks until he once again found her sleeping in the alleyway, bruised to shit once more. Had this just begun happening or had he missed it in the two years he’d worked at MTT Glitter’n’Glamour Galore Restaurant?

 

Nah, he was here every break for a bunch of nicotine sticks to devour. She’d only just begun doing this. The way she was positioned on her back looked completely uncomfortable, spiky chin length mahogany hair a mess, and there was some rubbish underneath her that would make her ache when she woke up… though likely she’d appreciate it. She wore some black hoodie without any logos on it, cheap as hell, likely and there was the usual skirt and spar sneakers combo she always had.

 

He stared for a moment, tail twitching in agitation.

 

With a sigh, he got up while grouching to himself and sat her up against the trash bin where it wasn’t wet from questionable liquids or substances.

 

He didn’t know what else to do, not wanting her to use her violent magic on him – and why hadn’t he told anyone that a dangerous Sorceress was in the capital of monsterdom? One that didn’t seem to give a damn about monsters in the slightest and was the most utterly fearsome magician he’d ever felt, to boot at that?

 

About to leave, she shifted and her sleeping face cringed in pain.

 

It was the real reaction one should have.

 

It stung his soul.

 

Sometimes Burgerpants cursed the fact that monsters were made of compassion. Sure as hell made his life harder. He took out a bunch of candies he wanted and shoved them into her pocket before he could think about changing his mind. Feeling the box of cigarettes he now preferred, he took the carton in return. He jumped when she snagged her hand around his wrist.

 

“Taking something of mine, cat?”

 

“Q-Q-You were-” He cursed inwardly at her stare. And damn! Was he really about to call her that? _Queen?_ That was a term for - He blinked. “Why the hell are you so beat up all the time?”

 

Her hand didn’t shift.

 

Her warning, sharp, _murderous_ eyes never wavered from his.

 

He did his best not to tremble.

 

“Okay, so you got a bunch of monster candy-” He didn’t tell her they were the rarer ones and better healing, “- and I’m taking these.” 

 

Still didn’t move.

 

His heart thudded in fear.

 

In a show of fake confidence, mind still on how powerful she was, he took out a cigarette, grabbed her lighter and lit it up, staring back the whole time.

 

For some reason, a smile twitched at her lips.

 

“Very well.” She got up without a single twitch of pain and left.

 

BP breathed out in relief, slumping to the wall as the taste of the cigarette lingered on his lips.

 

How…

 

He breathed out, wobbly and disbelieving.

 

...How was he not dead yet?

 

 

 

\---

 

 

“Why the fuck don’t you run?”

 

It was a question BP asked himself each time he met up with her.

 

It had been four weeks, and somehow he seemed to get used to her, telling a couple stories and things about himself. She always cracked a couple jokes about nothing as she sat on the trash dumpster and he leaned against the monster restaurant wall in a crouch and chain smoking. He hadn’t thought she gave a damn about him, but not two minutes ago did she pull out a second pack of cigarettes and toss it at him as he cursed his lack of money out loud to get a new pack for himself.

 

He twitched at this charity. “I’m a moneyless, apathetic bastard with little to no hopes for the future. I can’t get into law school because I have to work this dead end job to live in an apartment owned by racist bastards who up the price just for the piece of shit apartment I have that’s so busted I don’t even know why I don’t simply sleep where I’m fuckin’ sitting and use the rain as a shower because it sure as shit rains enough in this fuck up of a city!”

 

“Oh? That means you don’t run from the most powerful human in the country that hates your kind?”

 

“And good luck to any poor monster that wants to try get somewhere that has the gold to.”

 

“Huh.” Ivy blinked and being ignored and then stared up at the sky as he spoke, slowly lifting a cigarette to her mouth and breathing out. “Whatever then.”

 

“My cousin had five kittens that she can barely feed because she has to pay so much rent and forget any decent healthcare for her babies – what doc can she go to for advise with her whiskers? Or what actual decent monster food can she get while out of this town and unable to get here because it’s so expensive for monsters? I send money to my cousin, but shit if I can barely live because of it. But my little niece and nephew kittens need it, all big eyed and cute and playful and just wanting to have fun and prank their friends, and like hell I’d let them think they deserve otherwise. Little pranksters that purr as they giggle…”

 

Ivy sucked in a particularly strong inhale but he didn’t notice, too busy ranting.

 

That struck too close to home for her.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Why would anyone think that they’re scary as fuck when all they want is hugs and attention? They love to laugh and run around, like any kid does.”

 

“Please be quiet.”

 

He heard that, angered. “So you can ignore it too?!” He was protective of them, adored them. He got up, stalking over to her, practically hissing and spitting in anger and making her clench. “You _wouldn’t care if I dusted?_ ” She twitched and he caught onto that. “They sure as hell would! I’m one of the only things that keeps them happy and oblivious and _safe!_ ”

 

“In the end it won’t matter.”

 

_Because she had an idea._

 

“Won’t-?!” He couldn’t believe this. He grabbed her and hefted her up the wall with his strength easily, unheeding of her magic sizzling under his fingertips, claws sparking with orange from her magic or the fact that a barrier went up, obfuscating all. He didn’t take in that she wasn’t exactly light with all her muscle and that his magic was growling predatory in response to her flaring magic. “They need me!”

 

_She might as well get payment now._

 

Ivy’s eyes were lidded, regions of her body pulsing. “Fuck me, Tom.”

 

“You piece of - _what?!_ ” The twenty six year old sucked in a breath at the name - and the fact she undid his belt and pants and palmed him and his heavy hotness, making him hiss and growl in want. He instantly hardened, fear and anger synthesizing into lust as she touched him, rough but patient as she stared at him. “Nmph…” He gave a growling purr at her touch, eager and ready and wanting her so badly and the head of his cock seeped pre-cum, glowing with his dark purple magic, the naturally made lubrication opalescent in colour as the small bit of physicality of his mixed with his potent magic. He hated and adored her in that moment, would _teach_ her how he felt.

 

“Will you take me?”

 

“You.” He shuddered, feline instincts yowling in him for more action. “Fuck you, Queen.”

 

_To take and bite and claim and breed._

 

She was the strongest out there, his instincts clamoured, writhing for her to be sunk over his cock and made his. He hadn’t realised he began rubbing against her to get his magical scent on her. She sighed, loving it as she rubbed him good and spread the slickness on his head around to lube him up, wanting a quick and hot screw against the wall, uncaring if anyone saw them in the three twenty pm light of day. God the thought of it already had her wet and he licked up her neck with a somewhat course tongue before-

 

“Hng!” He fucking bit into her to keep her there, her neck pulsing in pain and a drip of blood slicking down her neck from each point his fangs bit into her to keep her rooted. Somehow, it had the same effect on her and she simply wanted to still and let him take her, mind dazing a little at the sheer lust and pain flooding her mind even as want pumped through her. The barrier kept up, even as his dick left her hand, panties already pulled down without her knowing and then she gasped as he entered her in one thrust of his hot cock, monsterdick ribbed in all the good ways along the top and making her keen out loud for more.

 

Her hips shifted for more, he noted. “Fucking Queen. I shouldn’t give you shit.”

 

She squeaked as he hit that point.

 

BP tensed up at her noise, male cat instincts growling in sheer delight at what he saw as submission and he began thrusting in earnest, each pleasured sound pushing him on to continue ramming into her hard and fast and when he shifted her up she gave a higher pitched sound that had him pointing in that direction. That was the point he wanted to hear, her fingers gripping onto him and nails cinching into his body betwixt his fur and making him growl and amp up the pace to a fast and furious fucking that had him craving more even as she clenched tighter and tighter and got lusciously wetter and wetter.

 

“Yess…! Ngh! Higher, please! I need-” He shifted his angle, really getting a loud noise from her. Pride snarled through him and he bit just that bit more, tugging his chin down to him so she’d be pulled flush against him. His body purred its satisfaction as she pushed up against him more, biting and tugging on his ruff of fur in return. Fuck that was amazing.

 

Her mind was awash with desire, feeling every thrust bring her closer to the point she most wanted. She forgot everything in that moment, sight whitening and _then_ -” ** _Ah! Yes, cat!_** ” She yelled out her finished pleasure and it scoured through him as her magic shuddered around him, entwining with his in a lustful caress he wanted more of but his body caved into hers, her magic overpowering him with her own desire for him to come into her. He quaked and gasped and wailed out his pleasure as he came, hips subconsciously pumping into hers even after he finished. He knew his magic could keep going if he wanted it too, but her magic utterly dominated his and he couldn’t unless she wanted it.

 

He softened and caught her when she slumped onto him, a small smile on his face.

 

A blink, and her magic disappeared back on into her. She let him hold her up for a few breathless moments, his teeth unhinging from her neck and lapping at the wounds, making her hum as his magic effused into them. It felt good, and safe, and his fur was warm and making her feel at peace. Gods, when was the last time she felt like this instead of a ball of juddering nerves and angry impulses and blank carelessness?

 

In that moment, if he asked anything of her, Ivy would have done it without a care for the consequences.

 

Bombing the restaurants’ owner? Done.

 

Getting him into law school by blackmailing the head teacher? Done.

 

Destruction of humanity? Done.

 

For the first time since that sunny afternoon her world fell to a pile of blazing shit, she smiled and said, “Thanks, mon-mon cat.”

 

BP cuddled her to him for a small moment and then let her down softly, feeling touchy feely after that and handing her a pack of tissues he kept on requirement of being around his cousins’ kittens so much. He brushed her head fur out with his claws as she cleaned herself, and he drew her panties up her injured thighs and ignored her bemused look, simply taking out a candy from the hoodie pocket. He told her to open her mouth up and she did as he plopped in a monster candy and lifted a finger to softly prompt her to close her mouth, watching him with a look he could only describe as _her_.

 

It was amused and kind and… thankful.

 

Yeah, he would say thankful.

 

It sure wasn’t the blank look he’d call desolate.

 

Her eyes were lit with happiness and relaxed, her grin was easy, and her body reached for his.

 

For one moment in time, he fell in love with that small look she had.

 

A look that was fleeting and his heart wanted to crack apart from the fact that she affected that blank look once more, gave him a small stroke between his ears and a scratch behind one, and then left him.

 

He tucked himself away, wishing for…

 

Stupid.

 

She was a human.

 

Like she’d give a damn about him.

 

He leant against the wall and sobbed at what he’d done to himself.

 

Mating her so he’d be able to have no other.

 

So fuckin stupid.

 

 

\---

 

 

BP didn’t realise Ivy was simply around the corner, listening to him cry almost silently.

 

Her eyes closed.

 

Not with a monster.

 

Not after that.

 

She left with a heavy heart, knowing that despite that, she’d hidden a piece of her heart in his.

 

Her soul and body was his.

 

His body was only hers.

 

He owned her.

 

Stupid.

 

So fucking stupid.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next they met up was a week later on the dot.

 

It was hot for once, so Ivy was without her hoodie, looking much better without even a damn bruise on her due to all the monster candy he gave her. She felt so good at simply seeing him she stared at him for at least ten minutes.

 

BP gulped, having no idea she was this pretty, full of vitality and power and such sleekness to her movements he was swallowing in want, eyes on her and ears forward to catch every sound she made. Whether it be the almost silent steps she did somehow that was almost inhuman, or the swish of her hair when she snapped her head around to watch for a sound even he didn’t hear as a few seconds later some person walked by, or whether it be that mouth sound she did as she grinned suddenly, spittle making a crinkling sound as it smacked against her teeth from her lips, eyes on him.

 

He couldn’t wait for each sound, blankly staring at her, intense without him knowing it.

 

His golden eyes focused on that wicked grin as she saw him and hadn’t looked away much.

 

He’d _had_ such a wonderful woman against the wall, bruised to shit with her face so puffed out he couldn’t put her past self to this utterly confident future self. His eyes drifted down. Her body was clad in that tight blouse that strained at the breasts, that skirt of dark purple that flared around her upper thighs with a hint of the tops of her stockings showing when he saw her from behind, the apron tied around her waist. She still had her spar shoes on though.

 

Cute.

 

Ivy smiled alluringly as she took a pack of cigs from her apron pocket out as well as a lighter, watching him as she lit up.

 

A small growl left him, almost impossible to hear by human standards.

 

Fact of the matter was, he hungered for her.

 

Constantly.

 

“Want some?”

 

His paws clenched in on themselves.

 

_Want what? What is she offering?_

 

She chuckled, knowing, but held out her cigarette, barely puffed on.

 

He took it gently and put it to his lips carelessly, looking away for the first time since he’d looked at her.

 

If there was one thing that the Scot appreciated, it’s that he knew gentle and rough. She closed her eyes, pampering in the feel of his soft pads of his paws, and the silky feeling of his fur against her. Hell, she barely smoked anymore by saving the cigarettes for when she saw him, the craving to see him deeper than fucking _nicotine_ of all things.

 

_Nicotine!_

 

But she also held herself back, knowing she was supposed to be mourning and knowing it was partly so due to her piece of heart given to him. It’s why she hadn’t come out here all week despite knowing he came out here several times a day, feeling when his own brand of magic was around instinctively. To her, he was the nicotine, her magical heart thudding when she felt him mere feet from her on the other side of the brick wall and scrambling to be closer to his heart, wishing to meld magically and physically mount him and ride to their shared glory and pleasure with each other.

 

She wished her heart was more under her control, but it whimpered for him, that motherfucker.

 

Not him of course, her heart.

 

She was supposed to hate monsters.

 

FUCK.

 

His eyes returned to hers, curious and always with the same intensity since that day. She reached out knowing he’d presume she wanted some of the cig back, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, leaning up to kiss him. His lips were thin, almost not there, but he kissed back, deep and wanting and shuffling close and right up against her and grasping her by the hips, his body thrumming from his purrs and vibrating against her.

 

It felt wonderful and she didn’t want it to stop.

 

The Scot slipped some keys into his pocket, making sure he felt it.

 

She told him an address. “Repeat what I just said.”

 

He did, blinking.

 

“Again.”

 

He did.

 

“One more time,” She commanded.

 

He did.

 

“Go there. What’s there will be for you. Say nothing. Just take.”

 

Without seeing his confusion, she slunked off.

 

 

\---

 

Burgerpants wasn’t too sure what to do with what he found, weeks later after not seeing her for three weeks and absolutely longing to see her.

 

A wonderful home was stood before him, three stories high and marvellously grand. It was white and big and he knocked at the door before finding nothing was about to let him in. Then he took out the key and let himself in. It was gorgeous inside, sumptuous even, all pretty and fully furnished and so damn huge. His apartment felt like it was cramped into one and a half of these rooms on one level, and there must have been five or six on each level. He didn’t understand.

 

What was he supposed to pick up?

 

The cat monster wondered into the kitchen looking over everything.

 

It was modern and clean and everything any family could want.

 

By the stars, what it would be like to be a human and be able to own such a place…

 

He found a letter stuck to the fridge, big bold orange words upon the black paper against the stylish grey refrigerator. It was addressed to him. It was a letter from a lawyer, that he could tell instantly. The phrasing and wording was by the law, blunt and to the point.

 

He understood the gist of it, but it didn’t hit him just yet.

 

_This home belonged to him. If he didn’t use it, it would be passed back to the owner. He had thirty days to declare his ownership._

 

It was dated the last time he saw her.

 

His eyes widened in alarm.

 

Shit, six days left.

 

The cat monster stared at it before yelping and scrambling to call up the number.

 

“ _This is Montgomery and Montgomery and Price, what is your request?_ ”

 

Shit! This was by them?! They were one of the top five lawyer companies in the world! He stuttered, “I, uh, have been given a home by I. V. M or, uh-”

 

“ _Ah, the Felix BP!_ ” The voice said, suddenly a lot more friendly at realising who it was. “ _Yes! This home has been given to you by a very prized client of ours! Now, if we could have your details…_ ” The next five minutes were a blur, but BP knew he was now in command of a wonderful home in one of the more decent and desired spots of the monster capital, where everything was easy access. “ _We hope you enjoy this home, one of the owners very much loved this place. There is the one stipulations of letting the owners offspring and her kin stay whenever they wish, but with such a free gift, we believe it is in your **very good interest**_ _to_ let them stay.”

 

He felt the threat and nodded, even if they couldn’t see it. “O-Of course.”

 

“ _Excellent! We will get everything in order and call you back on this number in the next twenty four hours. We hope you have a good day and to contact us if you should ever need anything, ever._ ” The phone clicked off.

 

He looked warily at the receiver, as if the phone call ends’ beeps were ominous, and they kinda were.

 

Still, he had another call to make.

 

BP instantly called up his tabby furred cousin. “Anya! You have to come over to Ebott right now! We have a new home!”

 

 

\---

 

 

Ivy had looked at the skeleton in her bakery with a dead-on blank look as he stared back nervously at her. Tall, nearly lanky but for the armour cosplay of some video game she couldn’t recall the name of that he was in, Ivy kind of still liked him, even if others were spooked about him being a symbol of death.

 

At least he was cheery and full of himself.

 

“I SHALL MAKE THESE CUPCAKES AS GREAT AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

As long as he made them, Ivy was happy.

 

She took the time to tell him each of her bits of insider knowledge, the way the ovens worked that all of them had to work around, which icing melted slightly faster for whatever reason, and which sold better and that he should concentrate on making more of those. He was an avid listener, a wonderful pupil and did as she said to the letter, making her heart long for more of his type. This was the type of person she wanted to work with. And work with him she did, as others stayed away from his death like person, but she appreciated it.

 

It reminded her he was a monster.

 

Ivy felt that Burgerpants drew her heart back out from its’ hidey-hole, and Papyrus, well he made her feel like she had a purpose once again.

 

Both held special places in her heart.

 

Both were monsters.

 

The Scot sighed.

 

She didn’t know what to do.

 

Monsters were responsible for her pain, but monsters were healing her too.

 

Her younger brothers would prank them in revenge and laugh and mock afterwards, her elder brother would demand a fight for his honour and be happy in his win, her mother would simply rip into them via lawsuits and jagged teeth bleeding them for all they had…

 

But her father, with only one look, one smile of understanding, would forgive them and continue on with lessons, hugging them extra close to show his forgiveness.

 

Her teeth grit.

 

Maybe… maybe she could learn not to hate _these_ monsters…

 

Papyrus hugged her when he saw her each morning and then asked about their duties for the day, accepting her command.

 

BP watched her with affection, sometimes she let herself have him, enjoying his bite in her neck, even if he bitched about his job and she simply watched on, amused and… content.

 

_Content!_

 

Ivy hated herself for it, but she wanted to want them with her and watch over them to protect as was her natural state.

 

Her bright blue eyes, like bolts of lightning, watched them closely for any signs of deception. None ever came, even after three months of knowing BP and one of knowing Papyrus. Both were pure in their wants, whether it be for her lust or approval. Both in the case of BP. He’d wanted to thank her, but she’d glowered at him and raised her magic threateningly when he’d began his words, and he’d not brought it up next he saw her, but there’d been regard in his eyes since the time they’d screwed in that alley and she’d given the keys over without a thought to her own comfort.

 

Damnit all but he made her happy.

 

 

\---

 

 

Then it happened.

 

Ivy was listening as the other staff whispered behind their backs.

 

“ _Fucking skeleton is a freak to even monster kind right?_ ”

 

Her protective instincts rallied against that, but she pretended she didn’t hear it.

 

Papyrus looked at her nervously, unsure what to do.

 

Her jaw clenched.

 

“ _Can you believe he’s still here?_ ”

 

Ivy’s eye twitched. _‘Stand up for yourself, paps._ ’

 

“ _He hangs out with the dead girl too… future insight perhaps? You know she’s gonna end up killing herself, beating up on gangs like she does._ ”

 

True.

 

_‘But stand up for yourself PAPYRUS!!’_

 

Papyrus looked at her in concern then, the little lights in his eyes not looking away from her as he sprinkled hundreds and thousands over some cupcakes for a delivery to a wedding, the two of them the best and quickest at decorating cupcakes in the business.

 

“ _Naturally, she’d end up dead, with a skeleton prophesizing her death. What a bastard, to simply come in here and tell all her soon to be death._ ”

 

Sometimes, Ivy hated retail, and America, and just the whole fucking world of humanity in general.

 

_At least monsters were honest and forward in their hatred._

 

Sheer anger pulsed through her.

 

With that she slammed down a piping bag half full with icing, the nozzle denting against the marble and strode out after sneering at the others ‘whispering’ about them, dragging Papyrus by the hand to the alley she so loved. She was half disappointed to see Burgerpants not there. “Why are you taking that?”

 

“I-I-” He clasped his teeth together, unknowing.

 

“They were taking the piss out of you, mocking you, belittling you-” She cut herself off to try and resume her normal calm persona. It was hard as emotions were slowly coming back to her. “You deserve better.”

 

_Didn’t they all?_

 

She cut that thought off.

 

“ _Ivy_ they did not mean it-” His voice was softer but she drew herself up impressively, shoulders back and glowering him down.

 

“Do not interrupt me, Papyrus. You are a student of mine now, and I do not tolerate it or you learn to ask for reply.”

 

“Yes… Teacher?”

 

“Sifu.”

 

“Sifu?”

 

“That is the term I accept. It means teacher in the martial arts. I wish to be your Sifu. Accept me, so I can teach you and protect you.”

 

Papyrus didn’t know what to feel, but her heart had no ulterior motives, so he nodded, realising too late his heart had made a link of connection to hers, a line of orange magic connecting them forever. Her magic was free? A flood of protectiveness welled in her and flushed through him, making him breathe out in relief. “I WILL.”

 

“You do? Good.”

 

“SIFU-”

 

“You will defend yourself from such words, Papyrus.” Ivy demanded, looking at him, hard. “No student of mine will be subject to mindless insults. If you cannot face them, I will, in your honour.”

 

He wanted to sob. Monsters never had such protection.

 

Humans were cruel.

 

But some were not.

 

Like her.

 

“THANK YOU… SIFU.”

 

“You are welcome, now growl at me.”

 

He looked stunned.

 

“Do it.”

 

He tried to growl.

 

Ivy stared.

 

It was so pathetic it was comedic.

 

“Again. Be angrier.”

 

He snarled more, but she’d seen puppies a month old angrier than that.

 

“Grrr…”

 

“Uh…”

 

“WAS THAT GOOD?!”

 

“Uhm… We should work on that, to be honest.” Ivy mentioned, unable to believe someone was so… un-violent.

 

Monsters.

 

\---

 

 

A few days later, and it was Ivy’s turn to bitch at BP, disbelieving and incredulous. “He’s just so nice, what the fuck?! I don’t understand you monsters sometimes! You’re super nice but damn if you don’t let some people simply walk all over you.”

 

BP sighed. “Not many do, Queen. This must be a super nice one.” They were surprisingly few and far in between, but due to life as it was he wasn't surprised.

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Just… please look after them?”

 

“Look after…?!” She replied, exasperated at her close companion in the alley but knew she would anyway.

 

She was starting to now know it, but she’d do anything BP asked her anyway.

 

“Please.”

 

“Fine. Now come here and make me happy.”

 

BP gladly did when she tugged him close to her via his belt, unbuckling it.

 

Perhaps he should remove this belt completely?

 

He smirked down at Ivy who grinned back charmingly and making his heart melt at the sight. “You ready, queenie?”

 

“Oh, anytime, my dear Tom Cat.”

 

He growled and bit down possessively.

 

\---

 

 

Ivy was growling in her mind when Papyrus was getting the piss taken out of him.

 

“G _o back to your own kind monster!_ ”

 

“ _We don’t want you here!_ ”

 

“ _Fuckin’ leave already!_ ”

 

Ivy grabbed him as his brother appeared, dragging him to the corner. “If you don’t stand up for yourself, everyone is going to push you around.”

 

“I only wish to be kind to everyone!”

 

“None of them wish to be kind back, Pappy!”

 

“You do!”

 

“Just growl!”

 

“ **h e y.** ”

 

“What do you want bone boy two?”

 

Sans naturally didn’t like this, but Ivy didn’t care about that.

 

“touch my brother and you’re gonna have a bad time, hu-”

 

“I don’t give a shit, skeleton boy.” Ivy interrupted, not caring. “If he doesn’t learn to be less kind to the humans that don’t deserve it, _he_ won’t have a good time.”

 

Sans glowered at her, super protective and ready to let the Gaster Blasters rage.

 

“Listen Skele, you know what it’s like out there right? These humans are assholes, yeah? As am I. But, I rather like him. I’m at least going to try for him – if he tries for himself. I need this job and no fucking monster is going to lose me this job, damnit.”

 

 

\---

 

 

BP struggled over whether he should or not as he stared at the ceiling.

 

Screw it.

 

“Oi, Queenie.”

 

Ivy looked up at him from crouching over his hips, interested in the large bulge covered by jeans. Her eyes blinked when light shimmered before her in the shape of an upside down heart, purest of whites and with hints of his magic surrounding it, a dark miasmic purple that throbbed with the beat of… What? As much as he was physical and she could feel him, he wasn’t like her with her beating heart and lungs and all of that good ol’ biological nonsense. Then it glided closer to her, bobbing to touch her chest.

 

Right where her heart rested, fluttering at the feel of him and his magic so close.

 

…Ah.

 

It throbbed in time with her physical heart.

 

She reached up, cupping it without yet touching it, knowing how private it was. How tender such a moment could be. She gently sat upon his lap as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, topless to her bra covered chest. His fur was longish, brushing against her slightly. “You want to, to… to soul bond with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know I can’t stand the majority of monsters, right?”

 

“You can’t stand the majority of humans either,” He replied wryly, not taking any offence. “Why do you, Ivy?”

 

Ivy was silent for a moment before she pointed to her shoulder, lightly touching it. There was a burn there, something magical that couldn’t be healed, it seemed, even after all the monster food he’d given her. His copper ears flopped at that and he nuzzled it softly, hating her harmed. “My family died from a monster fire that got out of control. They say it’s an accident, but regardless, that was my family. There’s nothing more important to me than that. If I were to ever see that fire elemental… I don’t quite know what I’d do.”

 

“Ivy.”

 

“I was blank with nothing but rage against everything monster. It’s weird I didn’t blast you to dust the moment I saw you like I’d previously done.”

 

BP spoke up. “You’ve got LV.”

 

“Yes. My magic is very… violent. Here.” She brought hers out. It was as bold a lava orange as ever, but it pulsated demonically. The last time she brought it out, it was ugly and dark and the exact state of her mind, looking ready to explode and kill all that surrounded it. Now it had… surprisingly lightened up. It wasn’t to disgusting and barbed with magic. It was smoother, flowed nicer, and seemed to chime at the sight of BP’s.

 

Ivy knew in that moment he was good for her, that monster or not she wanted him permanently.

 

That after giving herself over she now craved his partnership in everything from now on.

 

The monster stared at her stats, stunned at the high numbers and the sheer amount of health she had. This was not a heart to face off. Ever. Her LV… fifteen was beyond a scary number.

 

“You want to soul bond? With this? Are you sure? I will never harm you, but you would have… accusations.”

 

“I want you… but…” Everything in him said yes, soul, body – but his mind needed to get up to speed.

 

Ivy leaned forward and nuzzled into him. “You are very welcome to time if you want it. I will not be offended.”

 

“Can I ask us to postpone this then?”

 

The Scot chuckled, reached her mouth down and licked at his heart with a teasing flick. His whole body shuddered and he groaned loudly, lewd and lustful. His hips thrust up and she ground down. “Of course. Now put this back before I encase it in my mouth and lick it until you’re crying from sheer pleasure.”

 

He smirked wantonly, “And what if I want to feel that-”

 

There was a sudden slam of the door and their hearts jerked back into their chests.

 

“UNCLE-Huh?” Five sets of eyes stared, and if that wasn’t a boner killer, BP didn’t know what was. All of them called him uncle, which he much preferred, considering he had a sibling like bond with his cousin as he’d been raised with her after his parents dusted. “UNCLE BP HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SHE’S SITTING ON HIM!”

 

Ivy snorted, grabbing her top from where it was discarded, a baggy band t-shirt in rustic orange, and chucked it on as she got up. The kittens ‘awwwed’ unhappily, making her stare. “Bit young for that, ain’t’cha?”

 

“They just haven’t seen a human body up close before, Vol.” He muttered grouchily, glowering half-heartedly at the three gingers and two light brown and crème tortoise shell tabbies. All of them had white bibs and paws, and their tails all had a tuff of orange at the tips of them.

 

Ivy looked at them and their pretty green eyes, reflective and adorable and decided that yep, she was going to have her own brood of them. When BP decided to take his finger out, that was. She’d decided on him the first time she’d left a bit of her heart in him. She reached out and one of them instantly jolted to her hand, purring as he looked it over and that put it to his head and she scritch-scratched him and had him turning into a pile of mush. She was surrounded by demanding kittens at that, purring and demanding more attention. “I want my own, Felix.”

 

Felix cocked his head, wondering if she wanted to adopt them as his cousin walked into the doorway to his room.

 

“Oh!” She was a pretty orange, light and white bibbed with a very lovely striped pattern on her fur. “I’m Anya, you must be Felix’s… girlfriend?”

 

BP blinked, realising that he hadn’t even asked her for _that_ skipping straight to the soul bonding and he looked away, mentally cursing himself.

 

“Yeah, we met up at our lunch break times. I’m not supposed to take it at that time, but I, ah, asked one of the others to swap with me.” The male cat knew that it was more than likely a threat of violence or some other means that coerced them. “I work in the building next to his workplace so it’s really nice to feel his magic so close.”

 

Felix jerked at that, staring at her in disbelief at her telling her affections so easily to another monster and the romantic loving cat that was Anya cooed over it, eyes glittering.

 

“Is he romantic?!”

 

Ivy laughed as she continued to tell of BP’s actions, grin in place as he groaned from behind her. “He’ll treat me to monster candy when I’m feeling rough and such and it’s… warming, to have someone there now. He’s a good’un. He cares and is affectionate. I adore him.”

 

The orange cat huffed when Ivy grinned back at him, crossing his arms petulantly.

 

“I’ve began dinner, would you like to stay? I’d love to know more about you!”

 

“Sure. I can make some cupcakes for after.” Ivy was interested on what they’d done with one of her parents old homes. The kittens cheered and Anya quickly made her way out, saying she’d get the ingredients out. She chuckled and turned to her now boyfriend. “So, lover, looks like we’re together? If you want it.”

 

He snorted, giving her a dry look. “Vol, I did ask you to soulbond with me. Pretty sure we already were anyway.”

 

She came over, grabbing the t-shirt from the chair at his desk she’d chucked it at and dressed him. It made his cheeks blush from his magic. “You dress me each time. Perhaps it’s time for me to act like a proper partner.”

 

“You have been. Pieces of clothing… it’s no biggie to me to do it for you,” He muttered.

 

‘ _He wants to look after me._ ’ Ivy felt her heart flood with affection and she smiled warmly at him. She stepped between his legs, gently grasped his face and kissed him with all the love she could muster in that moment in time. Surrounded by the scent of Felix in her old vacation home in America, hearing the far off laughter of kids and the clacking of food being prepared while in the embrace of the guy she now knew she loved, it was a hell of a lot. Her power flowed around him in reaction and her heart left her gently, brushing against his chest and making her shudder when he gently held it on the pads of his paws.

 

She shifted back and smiled at his dazed look before he blinked and looked down at the throbbing heart that keened for him.

 

“You, uh, lost something here.”

 

She stroked a large ear fondly and walked backwards to the door. “Nah, not in the slightest, love. Belongs to you now, mate.” She winked, shoved hands into skirt pockets and turned and left, bright heart reluctantly pulling away and then zooming back to her.

 

He should not have postponed.

 

He flopped back, mentally cursing, but then again at least it wasn’t in front of Anya and the kittens.

 

_I want my own, Felix._

 

BP went a bright red all over at the thought but a grin tugged at his lips.

 

Oh.

 

He got it.

 

He wanted it.

 

His own mate and kittens.

 

He’d have it with her.

 

\---

 

After the meal, with much laughter and teasing, they all seemed to arrange themselves in front of the television watching some kind of 3D animation film. The kittens were on the ground, huddled under a blanket with a ton of pillows while Anya, Ivy and Felix were on the sofa. Anya had swiftly learnt Ivy was not opposed to touch and lent on the woman who in turn was flopped against the tom cat, sharing his drink of beer as he idly rubbed a hand through her hair. It was more for the kids benefit, so Anya turned and murmured to her, “Thank you.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Felix also looked over, knowing what she was on about. “Anya.”

 

“Felix said that someone he knew gave this over, showed me the letter on the fridge. Why did you just… give this over? It’s wonderful.”

 

“It was an old family vacation home of mine, but I don’t use it. It was too empty. Might as well let someone get use out of it. You got kids, and there doesn’t seem to be a tom around to be their dad, so when BP here-” She reached up to stroke an ear fondly, “-told me he stepped up to the plate to help, and I had means, I figure I’d just… give it over. Not like I’m using it.” She paused. “Where is the letter I left?”

 

It was actually on the side next to the lamp, so Anya simply plucked it from its place and handed it to her.

 

The Scot looked it over, smiling lightly at the company title.

 

“Felix tells me it’s one of the best in the world?”

 

“Top five.” BP nodded, wondering how she could be a client of theirs when they were very selective.

 

“M-M-And-P? Yes…” Ivy murmured to herself, thinking. There was one more thing she could do for BP’s family. The best law school was in the town over, a half an hour drive, but it was very possible… She took a pen from her pocket she randomly carried around, scratching out the clause of letting her stay – Anya seemed to want her to permanently stay just to see Felix actually grin for once in his life anyway, and if it didn’t work out between them then she’d just jump state. There was no need for it. She signed it, dated it and took a picture of it on her phone, sending it off to her Aunt Sophia, who was the other Montgomery. “Here. Listen, I have to go, something just came to mind.”

 

That took the attention of the cat family. The kittens all jumped her but she snorted and stood up anyway and snickered as they hung off her. Anya gasped at the disrespect of boundaries. “Children! Get off of Ivy now!” She hissed out, and the five scrambled to do so, grinning sheepishly and their little fangs glimmered from the light of the television. Her cousin got up, stretching. “Will we see you soon?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

 

\---

 

 

The next day a letter was delivered through the post.

 

BP took it, skimming through it before running out the place in a flash of ginger.

 

Anya watched on, blinking.

 

“…Felix?”

 

 

\---

 

 

“stop making my brother do this shit.”

 

“Like fuck I will. Gotta toughen him up. Cruel to be kind and all that malarkey. It stops when he stops being my student.”

 

The duo were watching Papyrus glower into a mirror with little luck. He seemed to want to cry each time.

 

“how’s about we talk this out over a drink?”

 

Ivy puffed her cigarette, narrowing her eyes at him. “How’s about no? You-URK.” The flash of cold flared through her and suddenly she was in a bar, knees just about able to keep her up. “You little…” Her eyes locked onto the barman and then zeroed in on nothing else, ears suddenly pounding with her blood racing in her. Her magic sparked once,

 

Twice.

 

Then it utterly blasted through her with snarling intensity. “You bring me here. To the father of the fire elemental that-” She could barely think for all the rage going through her.

 

Sans stepped back, unsure what he’d done.

 

How the hell had any human been looked over in this town while having that much power?!

 

She shook, a couple of veins pulsing at the front of her temples as she tried her best to calm down. Fists clenched, fingernails digging in and bleeding. “You-I can’t believe you’d-ARGH!” She wanted to kill someone, dust them to nothing again.

 

She’d done it before.

 

Could do it again.

 

Burgerpants.

 

The thought of him calmed her as she closed her eyes to keep him in her thoughts.

 

He was a father. Wouldn’t want this happening to his little kittens.

 

She groaned loudly, hands now tangling in hair painfully, weeping painfully at the loss of her own. “Why would you do this to me? Why would you do this to me? Why would you do this to me? **_I should fucking eradicate you all._** ”

 

She just wanted her family back.

 

It’d never happen.

 

A pained moan made her fall to her knees. They’d been her everything. Her father, mother, three brothers, all the thirty students that dies in the Hall that day that were her adoptive siblings for years on end and how she’d loved them so much she’d gained revenge…

 

And how that revenge had made her sick.

 

How she’d gone to find healing in getting the shit kicked out of her each time she’d killed a monster, dusted them without regard to their circumstances. How the fuck could BP ever want her she didn’t know, but it was him HIM that kept her from annihilating them all right now. “So fucking lucky…. So fucking lucky I don’t destroy you now. So fucking lucky… I care for him to much to dust more monsters now…” She wept inconsolably. “They were everything. Everything. How fucking dare you. How FUCKING dare you! Beeeeee.” She shuddered, stilled for twenty three seconds and then snapped up, grabbing Sans with a snarl. “I’d tried to be good to monsters, have one of them as my student like before my family were murdered by fire monster flame… And you…”

 

She let go, pained and lost.

 

“Tell Papyrus I will lash myself for breaking our bond. I will. Such a shame… such a wondrous soul… like papa… neither of them deserved this…” She mumbled, knowing she’d need help and then stumbled back and shoved the entrance open and left, magic suddenly disappearing and letting everyone _breathe_.

 

\---

 

 

“Vol!”

 

She grinned weakly at her copper coloured male and slumped into him, exhausted.

 

“Come with me. To your school. I can get us a place.” Ivy rubbed her face into his chest, nuzzling in. “Please. Away from here. _Please._ ”

 

“O-Of course but... H-How do you-?!”

 

“I’m Ivy V Montgomery. I own a third of the _M and M and Price_ due to my mothers’ last will and testament.” She mumbled but he heard clearly. “I’m the one that had them give you a chance. I’m the one that wants you to succeed and got you the apprenticeship in my company. Take it. Please.”

 

“Will you have me?” He brought his heart out.

 

Ivy brought hers out, bright blue eyes wetting with tears. “Always.”

 

The hearts melded into one, sharply breaking and reforming with half of each other, throbbing with their power and making the pair of them sigh into their kiss.

 

And as simple as that, it was done.

 

 

\---

 

 

Five years later, and Grillby was backing against a wall, riotous humans with buckets of water surrounding him.

 

He noted Ivy Montgomery watching from a high building, face blank with eyes alight.

 

Was she the one to plan this?

 

Let him fear for years and then finally settle before throwing this at him?

 

The fireman supposed he deserved no less, but...

 

He was protecting his beautiful green daughter. He had to make sure she escaped, that she could continue. He looked around, hands lighting up with a blaring warning and his magic rising with a flare. He did not wish to kill, but he would do anything to keep his beloved girl safe.

 

Water from the buckets finally sloshed at him and he flinched in fear, only for what seemed like a thousand meteor hammer strings block the way, protective and unyielding.

 

What on earth…?

 

Suddenly they sprang out and he twitched when a back came into view.

 

Turning around, he noted… His soul skipped a beat, guilty and relived. Ivy. The woman whose daughter of his killed her family. An accident but… He could have sworn that he’d never received help from her, that the face of glee she’d had was for his incoming death. “I do not understand…”

 

Ivy sighed out as she wrapped each of the many rioters against monster kind up in her magic. “I’d hated your daughter for over six years. But I hated my own situation more…”

 

He didn’t dare say anything, listening.

 

“I hated the fact I didn’t have a father, and _like fuck_ I’d let it happen to another person when I could help it. I miss my father so much, his smiles and laughter he gave to everyone, how much I’d idolised him. how could I continue to besmirch that goodness? Even at the price of my own pain? He’d hate how I’d turned out… but he’d forgive it with this… and I… forgive myself, even if no one else does.” Her hand rested on her very pregnant stomach.

 

With Monster children, he could tell.

 

“So hate me like I hated you if you wish, but… know I won’t let monsters die around me from my own hate towards your kind. I’m exhausted from it now.”

 

“I have never hated you.” Ivy let her watery eyes stare at him as Fuku hugged him from behind. “I wish you happiness, despite your LV.” Burgerpants… no Lawyerpants, had helped them so much in the last two years, with monster laws and protection and cases rising and more successful… He could not hate the woman who enabled him. Even if _he_ truly deserved the hate from her. “Please protect us as Lawyerpants does.”

 

Tears dropped as she held her stomach full of kittens.

 

“You all will always get it. Got a reason now, don’t I?”

 

\--

 

 

The world changed for the better that day.

 

Ivy called out that the cupcakes were done, with Papyrus loudly declaring he’d bring them in.

 

Burgerpants had played with his seven kittens with a little smile, making sure the younger four didn’t stray too close to the blazing fireplace as the elder three played with puzzles of all sorts but they all scrambled up for the duo’s tasty cupcake shenanigans.

 

Sans snoozed on the couch, the lazy uncle he was.

 

He followed his children into the kitchen where Anya was situating all twelve kittens at the table with motherly hands on hips and the other two snickered at the children’s pouts.

 

Life was good now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A mostly happy ending. What did you think?


End file.
